The Motherland
The Motherland is a Commander's Challenge mission and features a second-last appearance of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. This also contains the second-last appearance of Vera Belova, one of three Soviet Commanders plus Oleg Vodnik and Nikolai Moskvin are needed to be defeated by FutureTech. The Futuretech Commander needs to set-up anti-air defenses to take Belova's slowest aircraft of all time, down to the ground. Kelly Weaver thinks that victory gets closer for FutureTech's businesses with at least forty-five technologies, but another five to go. This is the forty-sixth mission between the aftermath of Red Crush and before the mission, Come and Get It. Briefing Information *Starting Credits: 10,000 *Special: The player starts with 4 extra Oil Derricks. *Teams: 3 vs 1 *Enemies: Vera Belova, Nikolai Moskvin and Oleg Vodnik *Tech Unlocked: Kirov Airship *Par Time: 18:00 Strategy Since you'll have to deal with 3 enemies simultaneously, and the map has a total of 6 Veteran Academies, it's ill-advised to use a turtling tactic - your enemies will eventually overwhelm you with a formidable joint army with nearly all units being at heroic veterancy, as well as their superweapons. Harbinger Gunships and Giga-Fortresses are powerful units but you have to make sure you can hold them off before such units can be created and become sizable, which has been proved to be difficult. Therefore, rushing is the key to shut your enemies down early before they become unstoppable. Example Faction: Empire of the Rising Sun. Build order: 3 Instant Dojos, 2 Instant Generators , 2 Ore Refineries and 2 Mecha Bays. Unfurl your Instant Dojo Cores right next to the 3 Veteran Academies and create an Engineer to capture them, sold all the Dojos afterward and have all the Imperial Warriors garrisoned in nearby houses, use their Banzai Charge to get rid of enemy War Bears if necessary. The Mecha Bays should be deployed right next to your Ore Refineries, because your enemy will send Terror Drones to harass your ore collectors shortly. Once deployed, create 3-5 Mecha Tengus to get rid of enemy infantries and buy the Mecha Bay Upgrade. After the upgrade, continue the creating of Striker VX and Mecha Tengu. You can sell your MCV for extra credits and faster assembly. After having around 10 of Mecha Tengu and Striker VX in total, you can start attacking Vera Belova (anyone is fine, this is one example), who should be creating Twinblades at this moment. Get rid of the Twinblades with Jet Tengu and destroy all buildings with Chopper VX and she should be tossed out of the battle easily. Then regroup and reinforce your forces and do the same thing to Oleg Vodnik, though extra caution is needed because Oleg tends to spam Flak Troopers. Once Oleg is finished, do the same thing to Moskvin and he won't stand any chances. There's one thing you should remember: Never let all of your Mecha Tengu or Striker VX transform at the same time. The Dojo Rush still works effectively in this scenario, but it might be a bit tricky to pull off due to the map size. Category:Challenges